New Life
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Pierre and Chocolat have returned to the human world through the moon-door and are ready to begin a new life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge:_

_ The two of them fall freely from the moon._

_ "Chocolat, did you know...that while we were sleeping, some 30 years have gone by in the human world?" Pierre smiles and looks into her eyes._

_ "What! Oh, I see...then everyone at Moegi Gakuen is..." She blushes and waves her hands around._

_ "Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!" The boy waves for his father, Akira, to come and see._

_ "Hmmm?" Akira moves to look._

_ "There are people falling from the sky. And it looks like they're kissing!"_

_ High up in the air, right in front of the moon, Pierre and Chocolat are locked in a kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

After they break from the kiss, Chocolat summons her wand. "Sugar Sugar Choco Rune Immortal Wings!"

The two fall slower, in a gliding descent. They hold hands and soon they're standing in the branches of an old tree. It's familiar to Chocolat, as she had fallen in it a few times in the past. Pierre hops to the ground and holds out his arms for her to jump into them. A moment later, the two of them are on solid ground in an embrace, laughing from memories and the rush of falling.

"Hello?" A man with black hair calls out.

The two turn to see the man come out of his house, a puppy and a toddler following shyly. The toddler is the spitting image of the man, and the puppy is brown and fluffy, both look a bit wary of them.

Chocolat gasps, "Akira? Is that you?"

Akira blinks, then looks curiously at the two of them, "I feel like I've seen you before..."

"I would've thought you would remember me after all these years. It's Chocolat! And Pierre!"

Akira jolts and gasps, "It's been thirty years since you disappeared! Everyone at school was worried about you!"

Pierre smiles, "And for good reason, apparently."

"Well, would you two come inside and tell me about it?" He chuckles, "I bet it has to do with you being aliens."

The two witches were led inside, and sat down at a table. The little boy lingered by the door, staring at the two newcomers as his father prepared tea. Akira returned, bearing a tray with a few cups of tea on it, handing them out to his guests.

"Is that your son?" Chocolat asked as she sipped her drink, smiling at the adorable little boy who shyly left the room after.

"Yeah, his name is Momoshiro. I met his mother in college, she died giving birth to him."

"We're sorry for your loss," Pierre responded.

"Thank you. Anyway," Akira said, wanting to change the subject really badly, "What happened?"

"Well...Akira, can you keep a secret?" Chocolat asked.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Pierre asked delicately. Chocolat nodded.

"Yeah, I can." Akira looked at them seriously.

"Well, Vanilla, Woo, Soul, Robin, Pierre, and I aren't from this world. We are actually witches who came from the world of magic for various reasons. We all returned to our world to fight in a war against my father, King Glace, the ogre king. Over the course of the war, many people died, including both of my parents, Vanilla's mother, Robin, and many, many others. Pierre and I went on a suicide mission that made us black out for a very long time and lose our memories. We regained them after some years. Vanilla is now the queen, and Woo and Soul are her knights. In our world, only about eight years have passed, so each of us look very young compared to those who've aged in this world." Chocolat took a deep breath, "And if you think we're completely nuts, I don't blame you."

A silence preceeded that speech until Akira's eyes sparkled and he grinned as he exclaimed, "I knew you were aliens! I just knew it!" After regaining his composure, he spoke again. "I'm sorry for your losses. Why did you two decide to come back though?"

"We wanted to see everyone again, and we wanted to start a new life together. I loved living here, it was awesome!" Chocolat said, giggling, "And we wanted to tell everyone that Pierre and I got married."

"You did!?" Akira exclaimed, looking back and forth between them. "Well...I guess I thought you two were rather close."

"Yes. In our world, witches marry by exchanging hearts surrounded by rose petals. While we had lost our memories, we fell for each other once again. Eventually, we married each other in a small village on the outskirts of our country."

Chocolat smiled fondly at the memory, gripping Pierre's hand a bit tighter. The memory would always warm her heart, the one that Pierre had given her. Their hearts were a deep red, passionate and fully in love.

"You know, Chocolat, I never told you, but I think I should now..."

"What?"

"I had a huge crush on you back in school," Akira chuckled at the memory. "I was really jealous of Pierre, who you liked. Of course I grew out of it, but I felt the need to tell you about it."

"You did? Thank you, Akira, for liking me. I always thought of you as a great friend."

Akira smiled, then turned back to Pierre, "So where are you two staying?"

"We're going back to the house where Chocolat and Vanilla used to live. We'll have a party and invite all of our old friends once we move in properly." Pierre answered, smiling.

"Well, we should go." Chocolat said, standing. "I feel like it might be Momoshiro-kun's bedtime." She smiled at the doorway where the boy was standing in his pajamas, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes with his hand.

Pierre stood up after her and Akira after him. They said their goodbye's at the door, and as soon as it was closed, the two took off flying using Immortal Wings again. They flew into the night, searching for the old house in the dark. Chocolat didn't dare use her light spell for fear that it may wake the tired Momoshiro, so the two methodically searched their memories for the house.

* * *

><p>((I'm not sure if this was the idea I wanted to go on or not. Either way, this is the long awaited second chapter. I hope someone liked it.))<p> 


End file.
